Coushatta
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy goes to great lengths to right a wrong, as Kim pulls out all the stops for a case; Mike lets his team blow off steam; Nacho receives a visitor. |viewers = TBA }} "Coushatta" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul, and the thirty-eighth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Kim sees Jimmy off as he travels by bus from Albuquerque to Louisiana. Throughout the journey, Jimmy writes on different postcards with different pens and in different styles of handwriting. He also recruits other riders into writing their own messages. When he arrives in the town of Coushatta, Louisiana, Jimmy steps off the bus and steps into the local post office. After dispensing with his enveloped messages, Jimmy waits out front for the bus going back home. Act I At El Michoacano, Nacho performs Hector's former role of observing cash collections. Krazy-8 counts money from a bling-wearing drug dealer, who has come up light on cash. Krazy-8 initially allows the dealer to leave, but Nacho summons him over to his table. Nacho tears off one of the dealer's earrings and warns him that, "What you owe, you owe with interest." After the dealer leaves, Krazy-8 turns around to affirm Nacho's actions, only for Nacho to ask why he didn't do it. After dark, Nacho drives a muscle car to an upscale house, where two young women are inside watching television. Without a word, Nacho gives them small bags of crack and retreats to his bedroom. There, he stashes his drug money in a safe in his closet. As he does so, a clear folder bearing fake Manitoba ID cards for himself and his father fall out of the safe, showing that he has a backup plan for fleeing town. After regarding the ID cards, Nacho puts them back and closes the safe. Act II Mike and Ziegler take their workers to a local strip club, where they -- particularly Kai -- are entertained by the exotic dancers. Observing Ziegler sitting alone, Mike takes him to a more traditional bar for a drink. Ziegler tells Mike that his father was also an engineer, and that he devoted ten years of his life to helping build the Sydney Opera House. When a third patron asks for hefeweizen, Ziegler politely corrects his pronunciation and pays for the patron's drink. Ziegler asks Mike what his father was like, leading the two men to reflect on their family lives and making a toast to home. Nick shows up to summon Mike, leaving Ziegler behind at the bar. Outside the strip club, Mike finds his men confronting a belligerent Kai, who has been thrown out for making unwanted advances towards one of the dancers. The owner threatens to call the police, but Mike gives him money in exchange for allowing Kai to return home and sleep it off. Kai reacts angrily, but stands down when Mike challenges him. Mike returns to the bar to find Ziegler socializing with the patron from earlier, drunkenly divulging details about the secret excavation beneath Lavanderia Brillante. Concerned, Mike collects Ziegler and drives away. Act III At her apartment, Kim is reviewing Huell's assault case when Jimmy tells her that he is going to the Day Spa and Nail to "set things up." There, Ms. Nguyen finds Jimmy in his backroom office writing on sticker that he puts on hid drop phones. Assuming that Kim is Jimmy's wife and that he's in his office because she's thrown him out, Ms. Nguyen pours him a glass of alcohol and urges to take her out to a nice restaurant to make up with her. Jimmy dejectedly replies that he thinks they might be "past that." Ms. Nguyen lets Jimmy keep the bottle as she leaves. The next day, Kim arrives at the courthouse with a team of lawyers to meet with ADA Ericsen. Kim seeks to have Huell's charge reduced to simple battery and have his sentence reduced to several months' probation with time served. When Ericsen refuses, Kim's associates files several motions to collect as much evidence possible corroborating Huell's version of events, and signal that they are willing to begin civil rights litigation on Huell's behalf. Speaking in private with Kim, Ericsen states that she is unimpressed with Kim's "shock and awe" tactics and insists Huell is still going to prison. Kim defiantly presses on in front of Ericsen, but appears overwhelmed after she leaves the room. Act IV Mike comes to Gus's warehouse and confronts Ziegler with a diagram he drew for the patron on the back of a coaster. Ziegler initially claims that he did not give away any details about the excavation, but then admits that he may have done so after drinking too much beer. Mike warns Ziegler to consider how Gus might react to his precautions being ignored. Realizing what Mike is saying, Ziegler apologizes and gives his word that nothing like this will ever happen again. Meanwhile, Kim and Ericsen visit Judge Munsinger's chambers, where a deluge of letters -- the letters Jimmy wrote during his cross-country bus trip -- have arrived on the judge's desk demanding Huell's release. Kim denies playing any role in the letter-writing campaign. Judge Munsinger, exasperated by the volume of the letters and the prospect of "yahoos" coming from Huell's hometown to pack his court, says that the case does not merit a circus and demands that the two women resolve the case. Ericsen returns to the DA's office and has her subordinates comb Huell's file. Reading through the letters, she contacts one of the purported authors, who claims to know Huell from her church in Coushatta. One of the subordinates finds a website for the church, which is raising funds for Huell and is showing lighthearted photos of him. It is revealed that the person Ericsen is talking to is actually the Drama Girl, who is speaking to her on a drop phone and playing a role along with the other two members of Joey's film crew in Jimmy's backroom office. When Ericsen tries contacting the "church," Jimmy takes the call on another drop phone, pretending to be Huell's pastor, and spins a yarn about Huell rescuing elderly congregants from a church fire during a Bible study. When Ericsen's office, apparently convinced of the ruse, stops making calls on the drop phones, Jimmy gives Joey's crew instructions on how to answer them as he leaves the office. Jimmy arrives at the courthouse and sees Kim negotiating with Ericsen in a courtroom. Outside, Jimmy follows her into a stairwell, where she passionately kisses him. Act V The following morning, after making love, Jimmy and Kim are in bed together, with Jimmy giving her an impersonation of his pastor character. Kim tells Jimmy that his scheme with the phones was "genius", but Jimmy credits her with having the idea in the first place. It is revealed that their plan has been successful, with Ericsen agreeing to letting Huell serve four months' probation with time served. Jimmy tells Kim that he plans to spend the day looking at another office space near the courthouse. At Schweikart and Cokely, Kim is having a meeting with Paige, Kevin, and one of Kim's associates. Kevin, noting that one of Mesa Verde's Tucumcari branch is getting more foot traffic because of the building's "eye-catching" design, brings up the idea using a similar design for their planned branch in Lubbock, Texas. Kim agrees with Paige that starting over the approval process for the Lubbock branch over the proposed redesign is not feasible. With both Kim and Paige in agreement, Kevin accepts this and moves on to discussing a proposed branch in Wyoming, bringing up the Grand Canyon as he does so. After the meeting, Kim returns to her office and retrieves a Zafiro Anejo bottle cap from her desk drawer. Underneath Lavanderia Brillante, Mike gives Gus a progress report on the excavation, and telling him about how the recent accident caused by Casper has caused delays to the project. He also shows Gus a large rock that has been discovered in the middle of their planned elevator shaft, explaining that they will have to resort to blasting to remove it. Mike has already told Gus about the incident with Ziegler, and assures Gus that it won't happen again and that he is watching him. Meanwhile, as Jimmy is looking at the office space, Kim appears outside and knocks on the door. Jimmy is surprised by the abrupt appearance of Kim, who tells him that she has been driving around "thinking about things." Jimmy believes that Kim is angry about the crimes they committed to bail out Huell, and assures her that they are done with undertaking similar schemes. To his surprise, Kim tells him that she wants to do it again. Upon driving up to El Michoacano, Nacho finds a nervous Krazy-8 sitting silently near the door. Nacho looks into the back kitchen, where someone is cooking while listening to loud Spanish music. The man identifies himself as Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca, who has been sent to help Nacho run the Salamanca family's drug business. Nacho watches as Eduardo walks to the front of the restaurant and sits next to Nacho's seat, waiting to take collections. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-408-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-408-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-408-werner-bock-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-408-casper-kapicic-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-408-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-408-kim-seehorn-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-408-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-408-gus-esposito-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-408-mike-banks-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-408-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg Trivia *Taking into account the 62 episodes of Breaking Bad, Coushatta is the 100th episode in the Breaking Bad/Better Call Saul universe. *According to Jimmy, the crimes he and Kim committed getting Huell out of trouble include exparte communication, contempt of court and hundreds of counts of mail fraud. As well, the con could've destroyed Kim, Jimmy and Richard Schweikart. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (credit only) * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Rainer Bock as Werner Ziegler * Maximino Arciniega as Krazy-8 * Tony Dalton as Lalo Salamanca * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon * Ethan Phillips as Benedict Munsinger * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen * Julie Pearl as Suzanne Ericsen * Tyson Turrou as Terry * Ben Bela Böhm as Kai * Stefan Kapičić as Casper * Hayley Holmes as Drama Girl * KeiLyn Durrel Jones as Blingy * Katerina Tannenbaum as Girl * Erin Wilhelmi as Nikki |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy * Ammie Leonards as Stef Carvaines * Colin A. Borden as Gary Strote * Ashanti Cook as Pat Malakovsky * Adam Rosenberg as Ben * Catharine E. Jones as Junior Staffer * Eric Steinig as Nick * Howard Ferguson Jr. as Arthur * Hans Obma as Adrian * Jilon VanOver as Sebastian * Robin Ward Holloway as Udo * Ian Goebel as Renke * Jose E. Pintor as El Michocano Owner * Nick Baron as Dealer * Estrella Avila as Jynetta * Vas Sanchez as Bubba * Daniel Grochowski as Traveler * Tenbears Souter as Bouncer * Stephanie Lucero as Stripper * Philip J. Shortell as Bartender * Diego Joaquin Lopez as Terry's Buddy * Josh Hambrock as Real Estate Agent |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Featured Music TBA Memorable Quotes TBA es:Lantern Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 4 episodes (Better Call Saul)